unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Teletubbies (TV Series)
The Teletubby TV Series was an evil TV Series created by BBC in order to hypnotize children. The show stars Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, an Po going on stupid adventures, and doing random stupid things. The show managed to air 100 episodes and left 10 unaired, due to the fact that it was banned after that. List Of Teletubbies Episodes 1.Good Ol' Motorcycle *Po runs over all the Teletubbies with his motorcycle 2.Shut Up Tinky Winky! *Tinky Winky won't stop talking so all the Teletubbies have to say "SHUT UP TINKY WINKY!" 3.Fun With Guns *The Teletubbies Enjoy Killing Themselves 4.Mr. Bush Says 2+2=5 *Noo-Noo sucks up all the Teletubbies, then asplodes for no reason 5.What Are My Kids Watching? *The Teletubbies do stupid random things 6.The Goverment Makes A Visit *The Goverment visits the Teletubbies, and the Teletubbies try to make Tubbytoast asplode, much to George W. Bush's delight 7.Fan Club *Shigeru Miyamoto stars in his very own episode, while all the other Teletubbies beat up Tinky Winky 8.Technical Difficulties *Tinky Winky has trouble with the T.V., so he screams "Damnit YOU STUPID ELECTRONIC BOX"! 9.Swearing Is Fun *The Teletubbies enjoy swearing 10.Heart Asplosion *The Teletubbies try to perform surgery on Tinky Winky, while Noo-Noo flirts with hot girls 11.Tinky Winky Dies *Tinky Winky jumps off a cliff, while Laa-Laa kicks Po's butt 12.The Evil Mess *Bob Saget kills all the Teletubbies and Noo-Noo has to clean up the mess 13.Evil Bunnies Evil Plan *The Evil Bunnies try to create Oxygen, while Paris Hilton disguises herself as Tinky Winky 14.Revival *The Teletubbies come back to life and dance around stupidly 15.BBC Attacks *The Teletubbies join BBC when they are attacking Tokyo 16.Caveman Times *The Teletubbies discover fire, and use it to light Tinky Winky's head on fired 17.Make A Pie, And Die *Dipsy makes a pie then asplodes for no reason, while the other Teletubbies watch "Two And A Half Men" 18.Po Unmasked *Po takes off his mask, and he turns out to be Bill Gates, which causes all the other Teletubbies to run away 19.Grand Theft Laa-Laa *Laa-Laa plays Grand Theft Auto 4 and gets inspired to do that stuff in real life 20.President Of Teletubby Land *Tinky Winky becomes president of Teletubby Land, so all the other Teletubbies beat him up 21.Swimming With Abraham Lincoln *The Teletubbies slip and fall down on an oil spill, which causes the Black House to asplode 22.Cheese Is Yellow *The Teletubbies Discover That Cheese is yellow, and then they all do stupid things 23.Yo Mama *Po tells Tinky Winky a Yo Mama joke when Tinky Winky's Mama is standing right behind him 24.Dirty Po *Po says a dirty joke, which causes all the Teletubbies to complain to Super Nanny 25.Jaywalking The Street *The Teletubbies jaywalk the street and get run over 26.Naughty George W. Bush *George W. Bush gets elected as president while Tinky-Winky and Po wonder what Laa-Laa and Dipsy are doing in the closet 27.Numbers 1 and Numbers 2 *Laa-Laa takes a dump, while Dipsy talks about Number 1 and 2 in the bathroom 28.Gorilla Kong *A Mad Gorilla Invades Teletubby Land 29.The Evil Bag *Tinky Winky's bag destroys Tinky Winky, while Russian Bombers plan to bomb Teletubby Land 30.It Happened From Far Away *Po goes on a stupid adventure while Tinky Winky listens to Laa-Laa fart from far away, thinking its a monster 31.Teletubbies Go Spartan *The Teletubbies Go To Sparta , and have fun kicking each other off the bottomless pit of Sparta 32.Po With Two O's *Po finds out that his relatives are poo, while Tinky Winky goes shopping for makeup 33.Crime In Teletubbyland *Laa-Laa enjoys shooting people, while Dipsy becomes a cop, and Po and Tinky Winky get arrested by Dipsy 34.The Sun FIRES ITS LAZER! *Its the time of month again where the baby sun fires it lazer, and it does, and burns all the Teletubbies 35.The Koopa Hotels *Mario and Luigi invade one of the Koopa Hotels, and Tinky Winky kills himself 36.A New George W. Bush Species *A Creature that's a combination of George W. Bush and a goat destroys all the Teletubbies 37.The Teletubbies Are Indestructible *The Teletubbies come back to life and are now indestructible (The Teletubbies Died In Other Episodes After This One) 38.The War Of Teletubby Land *All the Teletubbies enjoy killing each other 39.Under The Hills And Close By *The Teletubbies come to your house and stalk you when your sleeping 40.Revenge Of Chuck Norris *Chuck Norris destroys all life in Teletubby Land 41.George W. Bush's Easter Special *George W. Bush disguises himself as The Easter Bunny and assassinates Tinky Winky 42.Stupid Fat Bear *The Teletubbies watch a stupid fat bear dance 43.Tinky Winky Never Forgets *The Teletubbies Find Out That Jerry Falwell died and Tinky Winky pee's on his grave 44.Trespass Threw Yoshi's Island *The Teletubbies are chopped up by The Wheel Of The Teletubbies and the Baby Sun farts 45.Hide And Die *The Teletubbies play a hide and seek game, where if you get found, you die 46.Coffee *The Teletubbies have a coffee and then a beer 47.Rocking THE HOUSE DOWN *Po gets an electric guitar for Christmas and he rocks the house down! 48.Alberham Lincoln and George W. Bush find The Enclosed Instruction Book *Po finds an enclosed instruction book, but it is stolen by Alberham Lincoln and George W. Bush. So Po kills himself 49.Storm *A Storm Causes All Of The Teletubbies To Die 50.Talking Flowers Say Stupid Stuff *The Talking Flowers Tell Dipsy Stupid Stuff That Nobody Cares About, So he Kills Them 51.Naughty Soap *This episode has an inappropriate plot 52.Welcome, Jigsaw! *Jigsaw kills all the Teletubbies while a fat elephant does stupid things 53.DIPSY! GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID MORON! *Laa-Laa tries to listen to the talking flowers when they are saying interesting things, but Dipsey gets in the way, so she says "DIPSY! GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID MORON" 54.Basketball *The Teletubbies play basketball, then Po goes on a stampede and runs over Tinky Winky 55.Boom Boom Pow *Tinky Winky puts a whoopie cushion on Laa-Laa's seat, so she kills him 56.Very Sad Crown *Laa-Laa goes on a date with Dipsy, and Dipsy says something stupid, so Laa-Laa beats him up 57.Tinky Winky Spins Right Round *Tinky Winky Spins Around While The Music "You Spin Me Right Round" plays 58.Tropical Fail *Tinky Winky tries swimming and drowns 59.Too Much Caffeine *Tinky Winky can't sleep because he spent the whole day drinking, so Dipsy tells him a story about his child hood, which makes Tinky Winky go to sleep fast 60.Feeding The Fat One *Po eats Dipsy's Tubby Custard, so Dipsy beats Po up 61.Apple Pie *The Teletubbies violently fight over apple pie and eventually kill each other 62.Charmeleon *Tiny Winky discovers a new Pokemon, but it kills him 63.A Picture Of Yo Mama *Po see's a picture of Tinky Winky's Mom and gets scared and runs away 64.Sonic And Silver *Tinky Winky meets Sonic and Silver, and they challenge him to a brawl, so he pee's his pants 65.Funky Town *The Teletubbies Go To Funky Town And Get Drunk 66.Being Stupid *The Teletubbies run around stupidly and run off a cliff 67.Baby Yoshi *Baby Yoshi eats all the Teletubbies and poops them out 68.Playing The Xbox 360 *The Teletubbies get addicted to playing the Xbox 360 69.The Box *Dipsy starts being followed by Lakitu. So Dipsy shoots Lakitu 70.Tinky Winky Should Lay Off The Fatty Foods *The Teletubbies want to play on a See-Saw, but Tinky Winky is so fat and when he sits on it, it breaks 71.This Ain't The Olympics *Laa-Laa tries to jump over Dipsy, but fails and asplodes 72.BREAKFAST *The Teletubbies eat BREAKFAST! 73.The Different Dimension *Evil Guys from a different dimension kill all the Teletubbies 74.Tinky Winky Does Stupid Things *Another episode where Tinky Winky just does stupid things 75.The Blade Of Grass *Tinky Winky finds a blade of grass, which amazes Dipsy, while Po breaks his motorcycle and says "DAMNIT!" 76.Over With Sleep" *The Teletubbies drink 76 bottles of beer to celebrate their 76th episode 77.Jail Is Fun *Po gets arrested for assassinating Tinky Winky, while Dipsy eats a bagel, then asplodes 78.Minor Adjustements *Tinky Winky makes adjustements to the switches, which causes Tubby Tower to asplode, while Po sets up a grenade, which causes Dipsy to asplode 79.The Return Of Laa-Laa *Tinky Wonders what the Hell happened to Laa-Laa, but she then appears right behind him, while Po tries to commit suicide, but can't 80.Tax Payments *The Teletubbies enjoy paying all their bills 81.The Death Of Noo-Noo *Noo-Noo maflunctions and asplodes (This was not Noo-Noo's last appearance) 82.Silly Boyfriend *Laa-Laa watches a video about a boy who would die for a girl and laughs and calls the boy stupid 83.The Talking Flowers Say Random Stuff *The Talking Flowers start saying fake words, and all the Teletubbies think they're speaking German 84.Noo-Noo Meets The Terminator *Noo-Noo meets the terminator and sucks him up. Then Noo-Noo thinks he's saved the Teletubbies, but then he see's them commit suicide. Then Noo-Noo- asplodes 100.Ear-Worm Show(Real Series Finale) *An Earworm jumps out of Tinky Winky's ear and eats him, while Laa-Laa and Dipsy perform a stupid dance that makes Po asplode Unaired Episodes 101-110 Originally, The Teletubbies TV Series was supposed to have 110 episodes, but it was banned after the 100th episode aired. Here are the unaired episodes. 101.Extinction Of The Evil Bunnies *All the bunnies in Teletubby Land Die, and Po dives into toxic waste 102.Tinky Winky Gets An Anal Probe *Some aliens abduct Tinky Winky and Laa-Laa sings Bad by Micheal Jackson 103.Dipsy Gets RickRoll'd *Dipsy watches a video of Rick Astley and asplodes 104.Return Of Gorilla Kong *The Mad Gorilla Comes Back To Teletubby Land 105.Gangsta Po *Po becomes a gangsta and strangles Tinky Winky, while Laa-Laa begins to think she's cheese 106.Thumper Returns(This Episode Was Supposed To Be Tinky Winky's Last Appearance Before Thumper Replaced Him) *Thumper assassinates Tinky Winky and must take his place 107.Reading Some Complaints *All the Teletubbies open some complaints from "fans" and read them out loud 108.Talking Flowers Say Bad Stuff *The talking flowers start talking about dirty things, and Laa-Laa shoots the person who constantly gives the Teletubbies pipe messages 109.Tubby Spaghetti *Tubby Spaghetti replaces Tubby Toast which makes the person who invented Tubby Toast really angry! 110.Teletubbies Say Eh-Oh For The Last Time!(Original Series Finale) *The person who invented Tubby Toast comes to Teletubby Land and is so mad that he assassinates all the Teletubbies Category:Teletubbies Category:Evil Category:TV Shows